


What Makes You

by ShadowLink720



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk it's some self indulgent stuff, pre-game, the bad habit of writing and then not reading it over much strikes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLink720/pseuds/ShadowLink720
Summary: Olberic isn't very good at hiding when he gets overwhelmed.





	What Makes You

“Is something the matter, Olberic?”

Erhardt’s voice feels sharper than usual, but it successfully brought Olberic back out of his thoughts.

 

There is a pause before he responds. “‘Tis nothing.”

 

Erhardt tilts his head with furrowed brows, both movements are so slight that it would be rather difficult to notice. He spends a few moments like that, simply looking at Olberic, before he takes another sip from his tankard.

“You just seem to have gone very quiet, is all.”

 

Olberic waves a hand, dismissing it. “As I said, it’s nothing.”

Erhardt glances back over with an expression Olberic cannot quite read. “Somehow, I don’t quite believe you.”

 

_Tatatatata-_

Gods, how much longer were that group of people going to stay here? Olberic wishes he could return to being lost in his mind - at least then he would be able to somewhat drown out the noise of tankards clinking, and-- oh Gods now one of them is whistling.

Olberic realises he must have visibly flinched, as Erhardt speaks again. “No, something is _definitely_ bothering you.”

 

Olberic simply stands up. “Apologies, I simply… I’m just going to go walk for a bit.” A curt response, yes, but he _needed_ to get out of the tavern.

And so he exits, rather promptly.

* * *

Olberic curses his decision.

He shouldn’t have just up and left Erhardt alone like that. Yet despite that he cannot bring himself to go back, not until he’s certain that he would be capable of it.

 

So Olberic finds himself pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. The crisp night air clings to his face, but it doesn’t bother him.

 

So many times he has told himself that he will grin and bear things like this, that he will simply get over it.

 

So why are there still times when he can’t? He’s a godsdamned knight of Hornburg, so why does this still happen?

 

Olberic stops pacing, and realises he feels exhausted.

 

He finds his gaze wanders up to the sky. There aren’t many clouds, so that would partly explain the cold, another simply being Hornburg’s altitude.

The stars that he can see despite the flickering lanterns are nice, at least. And the moon seems brighter than it has been for a while, casting a silvery hue on the land.

 

It’s quiet. Aside from the distant murmurs and lights of the town, it somewhat reminds Olberic of the days when he would wake up before anyone else.

 

Those times were nice. They were quiet, and peaceful. There was nothing to rush him, nothing to bother him. The whole world would feel still, aside from stray ambiance of birdsong and the like.

 

But right now is not one of those times. It’s quiet, that much is true, but not quite the same.

 

He hears someone clear their throat. Oh Gods, how long have they been there?

Olberic casts a glance over. It’s Erhardt. Just great.

 

“... Something wrong, Erhardt?” His voice feels strange in his throat. Though he has not spoken a word for a while, so that may be the reason.

 

“You said you were just going to walk for a bit.”

 

Olberic finds he cannot read Erhardt’s expression.

 

The knight takes a step towards him, into the moonlight. Only now does Olberic notice a glint in his eyes. Perhaps concern? Erhardt’s brow is still furrowed, so perhaps it is.

“Aye, I did say that.”

 

“Well you’ve been out here for nigh 20 minutes, you know?”

 

Has he? Oh Gods, he abandoned Erhardt for that long? Olberic quickly moves his gaze away, in what feels like embarrassment. “... I see. My apologies, I lost track of time.”

 

Erhardt is closer now, it seems.

“Olberic, listen to me.” Erhardt’s voice is quiet. It’s so easy to listen to. “I can tell something was-… _is_ bothering you.”

 

Olberic does not respond.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Erhardt seems to have stepped back a little. “But please tell me if it happens again. I hate seeing you like this.”

And Olberic hates _feeling_ like this.

 

Moments pass with silence clinging to both of them, and Olberic finally responds.

 

“I don’t know how to explain what it is. There is… There are just some things, sounds and the like, that I just… dislike. Well, dislike is probably too weak a word, but anything else and I would feel like I’m exaggerating.”

 

It’s Erhardt’s turn to stay silent. Olberic continues. “I just… Whenever it gets too much I feel like I just need to…” He trails off, still unsure of how to describe it. Instead, he sighs. It is much heavier than he anticipated. “I have always been like this. I know it is just… strange. I’m trying to get over it but-”

 

“Hey.”

For a brief moment, Erhardt’s voice (along with his other features) have a sharp edge to them. Though once Olberic stops speaking, they begin to soften again. Olberic isn’t sure how to respond, but he still opens his mouth to retaliate, but Erhardt continues speaking.

“If it’s always been like this, then it’s part of who you are.”

 

Olberic feels his brows furrow, and Erhardt moves closer.

 

“And I like who you are.”

 

Olberic, as usual, cannot form words fast enough. Erhardt is leaning in now, and he brings his hands up to have them cusp Olberic’s face. It’s a firm hold, a kind that wouldn’t linger afterwards.

 

Needless to say, Olberic was far from anticipating a kiss that night, but at least Erhardt made his movements deliberate enough to communicate it beforehand, and gave Olberic enough time to step back if he wanted to.

 

Olberic is suddenly more aware of his heartbeat. Of Erhardt’s too. The cold air still clings to the two of them, but Olberic minds it even less now.

 

Olberic still doesn’t feel like he would be able to be around other people again just yet, if at all for the rest of the night, but at least he knows Erhardt doesn’t mind that odd part of him.

He’s never been able to open up to someone as much as he has with Erhardt before, and Erhardt doesn’t mind.


End file.
